Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bumper absorber attachment structure.
Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-145159 describes a structure of a bumper absorber. Specifically, a cross-section of the bumper absorber orthogonal to the vehicle width direction is formed in a substantially U-shape, by a thinned portion open toward the vehicle rear side, an upper leg provided at the vehicle upper side of the thinned portion, and a lower leg provided at the vehicle lower side of the thinned portion. An engagement protrusion is formed projecting out toward the vehicle rear at a vehicle rear side end portion of the upper leg. An engagement hole is formed piercing through in the plate thickness direction at a side face at the vehicle front side of bumper reinforcement. The bumper absorber abuts the bumper reinforcement, and the engagement protrusion of the bumper absorber is inserted into the engagement hole of the bumper reinforcement, thereby attaching the bumper absorber to the vehicle front side of the bumper reinforcement.